Wendy Chadwick!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki has a half-sister...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki is an adult in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Chadwick!<strong>

**Rikki is in her office as a blonde woman enters the room.**

"Hi, Rikki!" says the blonde woman.

"Who are you?" says Rikki.

"This might sound strange to you, but I'm Wendy Isabella Chadwick, your half-sister." says the blonde woman.

"No way! I'm an only child. You can't possibly be my sister." says Rikki.

"Look at me!" says Wendy. "Can't you see it?"

"See what...?" says Rikki confused.

"Who do I look like?" says Wendy.

"I'm not sure..." says Rikki.

"I look like you, Rikki!" says Wendy. "Just a few years younger. Five years, to be exact!"

Rikki can see it, but doesn't want to admit it. "We don't look that similar to me!" says Rikki.

"Don't tell me that you can't see it! Rikki, I know that you see it!" says Wendy.

"If you're really my sister, why haven't I seen you before?" says Rikki.

"Don't be mad at me! I didn't know that I had a sister. My mom told me a few weeks ago before she died." says Wendy.

"My mom's dead...?" says Rikki.

"I'm sorry..." says Wendy.

"So, you are my half-sister...?" says Rikki.

"Yes, we have the same mother, but not the same father. Our mom had a one-night thing with a guy named Lucas and that's why I exist." says Wendy.

"Really?" says Rikki.

"I knew you wouldn't trust me, so I brought this!" says Wendy as she show Rikki a photo of their mother.

"That's my mom!" says Rikki surprised.

"_**Our**_ mom, yes! You believe me now?" says Wendy.

"I guess I have to..." says Rikki with a smile.

"Nice to hear, sister!" says Wendy.

"Hold on, woman! Let's not go too fast here! Just call me Rikki for now." says Rikki.

"Okey! Rikki it is!" says Wendy. "Tell me about yourself, Rikki."

"There's not much to say, actually. I've got a husband named Zane and a daughter named Abigail. My best friends are Cleo Sertori and Emma Gilbert. I've worked here at Carver and O'Malley's Auction House for about 3 years and I used to be a..." says Rikki as she stops herself before she says too much.

"You used to be what?" says Wendy.

"Eh, nothing..." says Rikki. "That's not important..."

"Okey! Now it is my turn! I live in Germany and work at a hotel. My boyfriend Victor is a navy officer and commander of the warship Helios. I love music, but I have a very bad singing-voice." says Wendy.

"So your man's a navy officer, eh? I guess you don't see him that much..." says Rikki.

"True, but I love him! I wanna marry him some day..." says Wendy.

"Married-life's wonderful, Wendy!" says Rikki. "You're gonna love it!"

"Yeah!" says Wendy.

"So, why did you come here to see me?" says Rikki.

"I've always wanted to have a sister, Rikki. When mom told me about you I was so happy." says Wendy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm nobody's dream-sister..." says Rikki.

"You could be the worst sister ever, I'm still so happy to see you, Rikki Chadwick!" says Wendy.

"It's Bennet! Rikki Bennet!" says Rikki. "I took my husband's name."

"Sorry..." says Wendy. "My bad!"

"Good to know that I don't have to be a perfect sister, because I'm not." says Rikki with a smile.

"I'm just happy to have a sister at all. If she's perfect or not doesn't really matter to me." says Wendy.

"Why do you live in Germany?" says Rikki.

"I moved there when I met Victor. He's from Germany and I wanted to live as close to him as possible." says Wendy.

"I was sure surprised to find out that I have a sister!" says Rikki. "I'd like to get to know you. Move back here. Zane and I could find a home for you or you could stay with us for a few months until you can buy your own place."

"If it's okey with Victor, then I'd love to move back here and get to know my sister!" says Wendy with a smile.

"Awesome!" says Rikki.

"Yeah! Very awesome, sexy!" says Wendy.

"Oh, seems like you are a real Chadwick after all, Wendy!" says Rikki.

"What?" says Wendy.

"You called me sexy! That shows me that you're a true Chadwick!" says Rikki.

"If you say so, Rikki." says Wendy as she begin to giggle.

"Wanna have a glass of brandy, sister?" says Rikki.

"Sure!" says Wendy.

Rikki makes a drink for herself and one for Wendy too.

"I thought we weren't going to call each other sister..." says Wendy.

"Okey, we can call each other sister now, Wendy!" says Rikki. "Since I'm the older sister I'm gonna teach you how to be a true Chadwick-woman!"

"I'd love that, sister!" says Wendy.

**The End.**


End file.
